


Oh Little Flat in London Town

by Couldbeamidget



Series: Christmas is a Sentimental Farce [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Gen, carols, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldbeamidget/pseuds/Couldbeamidget
Summary: Yeah...I made another one. They're popping out of my head like...well, like popcorn.
Series: Christmas is a Sentimental Farce [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573486
Kudos: 4





	Oh Little Flat in London Town

**Author's Note:**

> Yada yada...Sherlock Holmes is the express property of Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC

Oh, little flat in London Town How still we see thee lie  
In Mind Palace deductive mode  
Endless hours go by:  
Yet in dark Vauxhall Arches  
Evil-doers hide  
Their foolish minds are trumped by thine  
The Met nabs thee tonight

For Sherlock’s born of Mummy  
Though, monstrous mum she be,  
Bill spikes their drink, they sink to sleep  
Lifts laptops of the gov  
O John and ‘Lock, together  
Mourn Appledore’s gross dearth  
Of CAM’s cache for blackmailing  
For peace to men on earth.

How silently Big brother mourns  
To law he must give in  
Sherlock departs, a quest he starts,  
Then harks back ‘ere he’d been  
Yet, recompence is fated  
By sister, deranged kin, Who seeks to kill who’ve done her ill. ‘Lock heals her pain within 


End file.
